Cake and Cookies
by Talio
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child, but that village isn't always the nicest place and children aren't always safe out after dark. HGSS Mentions darker subject matter such as rape and murder
1. I got you babe

Disclaimer: I hope by now you realize most, if not all of this is owned by the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling and her amazing talent for all things Potter, as well as Warner Brothers who I believe holds a great deal of money in the Potter name as well. Don't sue me, I don't have much for you to take. Well.. I might have a few stuffed animals.. but they're not worth much. Besides, they're old.   
  
A/n: Well, this is the first chapter to a story I've been working on for some time. I actually came up with the idea in July, around four months ago. Since then, I've been planning it out as best I can, and writing. I can't promise quick updates, high school is quite unforgiving lately, but we'll see what I can do. I will update though, I promise. I hope you like it!  
  
Cake and Cookies  
  
Chapter One: I Got You Babe  
  
"Abby, please put those back. We have cookies at home," said the young girl patiently, smiling as the toddler obeyed without complaint.   
  
"Can we get that?"  
  
"We have chocolate milk at home too, dear."  
  
"Oh. Mommy, can we get this?"  
  
"Alright, alright. We can get ice cream."   
  
Grocery shopping with a three year old wasn't something many parents liked doing, and Hermione Granger was no exception. Small children always seemed to be able to grab more things than one would think their small arms would permit, and always managed to get them into the shopping cart before anyone noticed. Abby Granger seemed to have that gift in abundance, much to her mother's dismay many a time.   
  
Abby was scooped up before she could add anything else to the cart and placed at her mother's hip as they finished the aisle. This was the first time Hermione had tried shopping with three-year-old Abby in awhile, for this reason exactly. Normally, there was someone to baby sit her, someone else to go pick up food or there was at least something to make for supper. Today their had been none of the above, and so, here she was, shopping with a three-year-old.   
  
"Mommy? Can we get this?" Abby had managed to get down from her mother's grasp with a good deal of wriggling and was now standing by a large display, holding a rather large box of cereal with a picture of a tiger on it. Hermione smiled. She had no doubt the little girl only wanted it because of the tiger on the front, since the actual cereal wasn't chocolate, sugar-covered or made half out of marshmallows.   
  
"Alright, but that's all, okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy. Ooh! Can we get this?"  
  
~*~  
  
"All you bought is junk food! You don't seriously expect us all to eat nothing but cake and cookies do you?"  
  
"Molly, you know what it's like shopping with kids, I mean, they grab everything, and anything they don't grab, they ask for!"  
  
"I still used to get something healthy for dinner!"  
  
"I did get something healthy. I think it's in that bag there," Hermione trailed off, searching various muggle plastic shopping bags.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll go shopping tomorrow and get something that's not made half out of sugar. Tonight we can order in. At least we'll have enough sweets for the next few months," Molly Weasley said with a resigned sigh as she looked over the various bags littering the kitchen floor. "We'll, at least Fred will be happy with the junk food."  
  
"Thank-you," Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"Of course, of course. Where's Abby?"  
  
"With Ginny. I think she took her to the park."   
  
"Are you sure that's... wise? Haven't you seen the muggles that have been around that park?" Molly said, her worried maternal side showing its face.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine. Those kids only seem to come at night anyways, and besides, she's with Ginny." Molly nodded, putting away the groceries.   
  
"Did they say when they'd be back?"  
  
"About half an hour I think. They're never there for too long."  
  
"Can you order pizza?" Hermione nodded, heading over to the phone and dialling. It had been a long day, and neither Hermione nor Molly Weasley felt much like cooking for the group living in the muggle flat in downtown London. One would think that a flat of its size was quite large for the area, but when it was seen how many people it held, it really was quite small, or cozy, depending if Molly was in a good mood or not. It only had two rooms, one for the women of the house, and one for the men.   
  
The master bedroom was used for Molly, the now nineteen year old Ginny, Hermione, and her daughter Abby. The room, though cramped, was cosy enough and held all of their belongings. In the other room lived a still fairly cramped Fred and Charlie Weasley. The rest of the flat held various cluttered belongings, all clean and where they should be, yet far from 'neat'.   
  
They were lucky, really, despite having had to revert to living as muggles. Many of their muggle or muggle-loving counterparts, loved ones and acquaintances, had not been quite so lucky. The Final Battle, as many had long suspected and even longer feared, had come in 1998, when the Golden Trio, as the many hopefuls had labelled them, were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Despite the name, things did not go as planned. The valiant effort of the light side was not enough to overcome the mounting dark. The immortalized moment in history, when the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was no more had been ingrained upon their minds, and reoccurred in their dreams. His final breaths and his murderer's sadistic and now infamous laugh, if such a shrill, ungodly sound could even be called such, was remember by all.  
  
Looking back, it still amazed Hermione Granger how quickly so many of the self-professed fighters of good, members of the order, and allies of Dumbledore crumbled, and dissipated in their various ways. A precious few, like the Weasleys, had managed to escape to the muggle world. Others quickly and silently changed sides, collecting supposed proof of their loyalty over the years. And then there were those who were not so lucky. Many had been killed in the Final Battle and the days following. Then again, they were sometimes considered the ones to be envied, for there were those who did not escape into either death or the muggle world, and would not yield to the side of the dark. They were the ones who were now the servants of the Dark Lord's minions and most trusted.   
  
And so, two years after the fall of the good and the rise of the tyrants that now ruled over the Wizarding World, those who were left had fallen into a sort of pattern. They all knew of the atrocities that were committed by Voldemort and the newly instated government which he led. Another thing they knew was that the new government was not nice to rebels and those who were against, in thought, in words, or in actions, the Dark Lord. It was as if George Orwell's words had been immortalized in a bloody, hellish world by a wizard who had probably never even viewed his words.  
  
That was why the Weasleys and Hermione lived in fear of discovery, as did all others who had escaped the Dark Lord's vengeful grasp. In order to first survive, one must learn how to drift into the darkness, how to become the scenery, how to not be caught. For nearly the past two years, this is what they had done.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner that night, everyone sat around the table, an oddity in itself as usually at least one of the six residents of the flat had to work or some other event that couldn't be missed. But that night, there they sat.   
  
"Ginny, dear, please take that out," Molly pleaded with her now grown daughter.   
  
"Mum, I like it. It looks cool. It's really not that bad!" Ginny argued as she tried to wipe of the tomato sauce Abby had gotten on her cheeks from the pizza.   
  
"It's in your lip! Your lip, for goodness sakes! I mean, your nose was bad enough, and the ones in your ear were tolerable at best, but your lip? Really!" Ginny seemed to have taken a page out of her older brother Bill's look. They all looked a great deal more Muggle than most would have suspected them to, she had just taken a slightly different approach to it.   
  
Her once beautifully red hair was now various shades of pink, and she had acquired a variety of piercings. The majority of those were in her ears, although there was one in her nose, and now in her lip, and another located on her navel that her mother was still blissfully unaware of.   
  
"Mum, leave it, please? I mean, I'm not taking it out, and it's not like it was my tongue," she said with a sigh.   
  
"And it had better not be your tongue!" Molly exclaimed, and probably would have continued with that thought, if there hadn't been a rather loud and noticeable interruption by a large, and fairly clumsy if it came down to it, owl.   
  
"What's an owl doing here?" Fred said. Truth be told, all of them were rather baffled by the owl's appearance. They hadn't seen one since the Order fell and Voldemort overtook as Dark Lord or some such title he had thought up. It was too risky. If they tried to contact anyone, and the letter came into the wrong hands, their safe muggle haven could be penetrated. No one would have contacted them either. Most thought them dead, and anyone who knew about them, was as exiled as they were and if they did have correspondence, it was thought muggle methods, such as the internet, something Charlie had recently found and taken quite a liking to.   
  
Molly got up, opening a window so that the disoriented owl could enter. It did manage to get in and offer her its leg. Once she had removed its burden, the poor owl promptly started scrounging for anything near edible until Ginny finally got up and gave it some of her pizza toppings.   
  
Molly, however, looked suddenly quite pale.   
  
"Mum? What is it?" Charlie noticed her appearance first, helping her to her seat again. The letter fluttered from her grasp onto the table for all to see.   
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of the signature first.  
  
"Why on earth would Snape be writing us?"  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape sat in his sitting room, studying his glass of firewhiskey with much interest. It really was a fascinating liquid. The effect it could have on people. On him.   
  
So he was getting hammered. Lovely term that, hammered. Muggle saying, wasn't it? What was a hammer anyways? Alright, so the alcohol was effecting him already. That had been what he wanted.   
  
Damn them. Damn all of them. Every last one of them. He hated them. If he could just say those two words, avada kedavra on them, on each and everyone of them, he'd be content. And that included himself.   
  
When had he wanted this? Surely he couldn't have. He couldn't have expected this, longed for this, killed for this. Damn revels. Lucius Malfoy certainly enjoyed them, they all did. It must have been at least fifteen dead tonight. An average night, in comparison with others really. He shuddered just at the thought.   
  
With a sigh, he downed the rest of his drink and stumbling to his bed, drifting off to another restless sleep. Merlin, he hoped the letters worked.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was another story. Though he sat in similar surroundings as his Potions Professor, he on the other had wasn't trying to get himself piss drunk. He was sitting in a large comfortable arm chair, reading a document sent to him from his father. Official Malfoy Family letter head and everything. Why his father thought that would impress him was really unknown to the blonde haired man.   
  
Rolling his eyes, he tossed the parchment onto an exquisitely decorated table that, in his opinion was really quite ugly. But it was expensive, so he had bought it. Ignoring the owl that was still waiting for Draco to write a response, he left his office with his robes trailing in a way that would have made even Snape proud.   
  
"Draco!" came an all to familiar whiny voice from the living room.   
  
"What is it?" Draco growled. He really wasn't in any sort of mood for this from his wife. Why couldn't she see that and leave him the bloody hell alone?   
  
"Where have you been?" the young woman spluttered quite pathetically. Pansy Parkinson always had been somewhat over dramatic, and it seemed age had not helped her case any.   
  
Cursing his father for suggesting he marry her, Draco sighed, waving her off rather rudely. "Business, Pansy, business."  
  
She sniffed slightly, "Oh."   
  
The two had wed shortly after Voldemort rose, under the careful watch of both of their fathers. Pansy had been quite delighted, and even more so when she found out she was pregnant a ridiculously short time later. Draco, on the other hand, found her to be an annoying inconvenience, and especially since now the baby was here, she was even more so.   
  
"I'm going out," Draco snarled, not prepared to spend his night entertaining her and her child.   
  
"But you just got home!" she said shrilly.   
  
"And now I'm leaving," he muttered, grabbing his letter and storming out, slamming the door behind him as he left in a whirlwind of forest green and silver cloaks. 


	2. Oh wl?

Disclaimer: You know how there's that woman, who's richer than the Queen of England? Yea, I'm not her. I wish I was (I'm broke, what can I say?) but you know, I'm not a writer. I try to be, but I'm not getting paid millions or selling bazillions of books. I'm just plageri- I mean, I'm just using her wonderful ideas and playing with them. Yes, that's it! Don't sue. I think there might be some change in my couch...

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I know it's slow updating, but I want to make sure each chapter it well done before I post it, and since I don't have a Beta, it takes me a while to edit and re-edit (and occasionally re-write), especially with so much homework (evil teachers). I hope you enjoy. I'll thank reviewers at the bottom.

Cake and Cookies

Chapter Two: Oh-wl?

"Severus Snape? As in, greasy git from Hogwarts? Evil sadistic potions master? Cranky bas-"

"That's enough, Fred," said a still pale Molly. 

"But why would he be writing us? I didn't even think he knew we were still alive," muttered Ginny, confusion evident on her features as she chewed thoughtfully on her lip ring, causing Molly to roll her eyes. 

"Birdie!" 

"Yes Abby, it is very pretty, but it's an owl," said Hermione distractedly.

"Oh-wl?"

"Yes sweetie, owl."

"What does the letter say?" Charlie asked, glancing concernedly towards the owl who was now swaying dangerously along the counter after its run in with the window. 

" _' To the Weasleys;_

I do hope this finds you and doesn't fall into any of the more unwelcome hands. It has been well over a year since the downfall, and it is perhaps time to regroup and consider new measures. It would be easier if all were located in a single area, one of the old Snape residences would do well, as it is large and quite forgotten and with highly advanced wards. 

If this interests you in the least, I believe you know where it is located. Arrive the morning of the 15th of this month. Bring any whom are trustworthy. I have contacted several of those whom I think may be interested. Burn this letter once you have read it. 

S. Snape' 

It's dated from two days ago." Hermione looked up from the letter, "what do you think?"

"It could be a trap," Fred said immediately, "I mean, he's a Death Eater now, isn't he. What's to say that he wasn't the entire time Professor Dumbledore thought he was loyal?"

"If Albus trusted him, then I trust him," Molly said simply. 

"But he's a Death Eater; he has been ever since Volde-"

"Fred, stop it. The Order decided that if the Final Battle turned in Voldemort's favour, for Professor Snape to go onto their side, in order to continue his work as a Death Eater in hopes we could regroup at some point, under his discretion. He seems to think that the time has come to do just that, and I for one will be there on the fifteenth." She turned to all of the occupants of the table; "I leave it up to each of you to decide whether or not you come. The fifteenth is in what? Four days? Then you have four days to decide on what you're doing." And then, she went back to her meal, starting to try and feed Abby, who was reaching for the owl with tomato sauce stained fingers. 

Fred quieted, stood and left the room, mumbling something about trusting Snape was comparable to signing all their death warrants, and shut the door with quite a loud thud. 

Hermione, Charlie and Ginny all sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts. The Order was being brought back, by Snape. Hermione couldn't say that him bringing it back was all that surprising. Next to Dumbledore, very few contributed and risked so much for their cause. But who would come back? Who would want to but wouldn't be able to? So many of their most loyal had been killed in the final battle, both young and old. So many thoughts to mull around in her mind, but one stuck out more than the rest. 

Would Abby be safe there? Would she be willing to put her daughter at that kind of risk? The Order was never the safest place when Professor Dumbledore was in charge, but without him, they'd be at even more of a disadvantage than they had been two years ago. Was it truly worth the risk?

She already knew the answer. Yes. 

They were in danger here. They had been at danger in Hogwarts. And now they would be in danger at the Snape house. Except there, there would be that many more people to protect her daughter. And she would be able to study magic there. In the muggle world, any magic would send off obvious signals to anyone who looked, but from Snape's house, it would be excepted. It would be ignored.

She could bring her daughter up with magic. She smiled softly at that thought. It had always bothered her that her half-blood daughter would grow up without magic. This would solve that. Yes, it was most definitely worth the risk. 

"Mommy? Can I pet the oh-wl?"

~*~

The lights were dim in the small bedroom, both Abby and Molly asleep soundly as Ginny and Hermione sat across from one another, legs crossed and blankets wrapped around them securely. They entire household had been mulling over the idea of a new Order for nearly three days now, and because of that the occupants had been rather subdued, with the excepted of Abby, who demanded to see the owl again. 

"Think you'll go?" Ginny was still chewing on her new piercing every so often, her pinkish hair now tied back and her face surprisingly enough without the makeup that so regularly graced her features. Hermione smiled softy; Ginny still resembled the child she had been at Hogwarts, even if she was hidden beneath pink hair and pieces of metal that had been put through her skin. 

"Of course I'm going. I feel so useless here, sitting around waiting to see what happens next. 'Sides, I want to see everyone.. everyone who comes at least," Hermione said softly, not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter up. 

"Me too. I doubt Fred will go though. He certainly didn't embrace the idea at dinner when the letter came," Ginny said sadly. She had grown up with so many siblings, and now she might loose Fred as well, all because of a stupid suspicion that, in her opinion, was unfounded and unfair. 

"He may surprise you Gin, you never know. He just needs some time to get used to the idea. He's just worried, we all are, and for good reason," she said with a second thought. 

Ginny nodded blankly, thoughts already drifting. It was so unfair, that Fred might leave to. Not like he had anywhere to go to. None of them had, that's why they all lived with her mother. Things might have been so different had Voldemort's forces not grown so in her fifth and sixth years. 

"It's getting late; we should probably get some sleep." Ginny nodded silently, getting up and walking over to her bed. Both girls lay down silently, Ginny turning off the small light they had had on. 

" 'Mione?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think this Order will be any more.. successful... than the last? Do you think they'll actually change anything?"

"I hope so, Gin. I hope so. But I know one thing that's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're all going to give it our damnedest." 

~*~

Why the bloody hell was someone bothering him now? He was sleeping, he had a hangover, and it was two o'clock in the bloody morning. And yet, there was that incessant knocking on his door. Grumbling loudly, Severus Snape stumbled out of the bed, murmuring a _lumos _as he staggered through his room.

"What?" he snarled as he opened the door. 

"Uncle, you really look awful, did you know?" Draco Malfoy asked, sweeping past Severus into his rooms and taking a seat. 

"How did you get in here?" Severus mumbled, following him in and shutting the door. Walking over, he took out vial and downing it before returning and taking a seat next to Draco. 

"Your wards really aren't that complex, Uncle."

Raising his brow, Severus said quite simply, "I'm not your uncle, Draco."

"We've been through this. It's close enough."

Rolling his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and to eliminate his impending headache, he looked at Draco. "You're my father's second cousin's wife's nephew Draco."

"Like I said, close enough."

"Why are you here?"

"I was just stopping by to say hello..."

"That's bullshit Draco. I'm tired, so either explain or leave," Severus snarled. He rarely swore, only when he was very pissed off, very uncomfortable, or, like at this time, extremely tired and irritable.

"Fine, fine. You really need a pepper-up potion, you know-"

"Draco.."

"Sorry. I'm here because of those letters, Uncle."

"What about them?" Severus asked stiffly. Draco had appeared while he had been writing them, otherwise he would have never heard of his plan, nor would have Severus put himself in jeopardy. Draco had never distinguished himself on either side before Voldemort won, only then outwardly expressing his position of loyal little Death Eater.

"Quite intriguing, creating that.. what did you call it? Resistance? Something like that. Anyways, it interests me. What do you plan on accomplishing with this?"

"It's never been imperative of me to let you in on any of my plans. Why should I do so now?"

"You're helping Dumbledore, aren't you?" Draco said, smirking. 

"It's just as likely I'm doing it under the Dark Lord's command."

"Then you wouldn't mind me going and asking him about it?"

"What are you getting at, precisely?"

"Fine, fine. I want in on it."

Draco hadn't just said that, had he? Severus had assumed he had still been under his father's careful commands, a puppet to his father's varied strings. Perhaps the Gryffindors weren't the only ones he had underestimated during his time as a professor. Wariness aside, Draco's assistance would be invaluable. Another set of eyes and ears within the Dark Lord's folds, privy to any information Lucius had and what he would be able to gather himself from Voldemort would be more than helpful. 

"What did you have in mind?"

The smirk on Draco's face only grew at this. "I know you're not doing this for the Dark Lord. He doesn't even want to recognize that anyone's left to oppose him, let alone the idea they'd conspire against him and organize themselves. So, that leaves two choices. Either you're working for yourself to bring about some quaint little revolutionary group, or you're working under Dumbledore to try and bring 'World Peace' or some other nice little idea like that the old man was always striving for. So, which is it?"

"If I'm not working for the Dark Lord, does it matter in what manner I work against him?"

  
"Oh, Uncle, it matters very much. You see, some would very much prefer it to work with you, versus under _him_."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Yours truly, Uncle dearest."

Raising his brow, both at Draco's proclamation and the sickly sweet name he was just called, Severus remained silent. 

"So, what do you say?"

"You do realize just how much trouble you'd be in had I been working for the Dark Lord, don't you?" Severus sighed, "none the less, this is rather interesting."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yes, but it could have waited until morning."

"But I wanted to see you, Uncle," Draco said with another of his patented sickly sweet smiles.

~*~

A/N (again): Thank-you for all the reviews. I love getting reviews, especially ones with criticism and questions. I find it incredibly flattering that a person would spend the time to actually think about my work and ask questions about it and point things out of where I can improve. And I find flames amusing, what can I say?

JOdel: The timing was purposeful. It will become clearer later, but yes, I did mean to time it as such, no mistake. :) The only reason I haven't gone into more detail is because, at this stage of the story, it's just getting into things. I personally love stories where the author doesn't tell all right away.

DistinctVagueness: I will get to all of these. Thanks for reviewing.

'mother': A bit of both. :D

Nocturnuss, Kes, D*A*WN*A*T*E*L*L*A, WordESmith: Thanks!


	3. If You Build It, They Will Come

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. Shocking, ain't it? Don't sue, it's bad for your health and well-being.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the great response to my last chapter. I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy and sick, and this has been a really difficult chapter to write. I should have the next instalment out soon, due to holidays. What can I say? I love reviews. I'm a review whore. So review! :)  
  
Cake and Cookies  
  
Chapter Three: If You Build It, They Will Come  
  
It was early. It usually was when the small child decided it was time for them to get up. Yawning, Hermione trudged to the bathroom, her small daughter close on her heels, jabbering on about one thing or the other. Not that Hermione was awake enough to pay attention to the small girl's musings about whatever it was - some TV show, this time? She had attempted to ponder where the girl got her love for television. She had never loved it, and neither had Abby's father as far as she knew. The only one in the house that loved the television was Fred, perhaps that was it? Hermione smiled softly as she brushed her teeth, Abby pulling on her nightgown for attention.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes dear, but can Mommy brush her teeth?"  
  
With a humph, Abby said "Fine," before marching off to find Ginny.   
  
Today was the day they were to go to the meeting place, the Snape Manor. They had decided to bring the majority of their possessions they planned on keeping with them, so that they would not have to risk a second venture to and from the Snape residence to Muggle London. That did, however, entail using magic that they were all undeniably rusty at by now. Like riding a bike, you never forget how, per say, but you can't go as fast or for as long if you haven't ridden for awhile.  
  
Hermione had already gathered most of her and Abby's belongings into one corner before she went to bed that night, for they had to meet with her old Professor fairly early, and assuming he had changed relatively little, he would still be expecting the same punctuality he had in her school days. It still felt odd, to be meeting him after everything that had happened, even though they had grown a little closer after Abby's birth. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hermione went to work.   
  
After a quick shower, Hermione tied her hair into a braid, which she had found to be the only way to keep it manageable later on in the day if she didn't plan on blow-drying it or using some other technique on her untameable hair. Stepping out of the bathroom in her robe, she smiled to find Molly feeding Abby, who was quite happily eating her cereal (the sugar-coated one, the one she had bought for the toy had certainly not satisfied the girl's sweet-tooth).   
  
"Everything okay in here?"   
  
"Of course it is. I didn't raise seven children to be beaten by one toddler, did I?" Molly said with a smile.   
  
"Of course not, Molly. Mind if I go get dressed quickly and go pack?"  
  
"Of course dear, don't worry about Abby and me."  
  
Smiling still, Hermione made her way to her room, which to her gratitude was quite empty, and quickly changed into a simply knee-length skirt and blouse. She had hoped to look semi-formal for the meeting that day, and that was the best she could do, due to time restraints. Throwing on the minimalist make-up job she had acquired when she was in her forth year, she went over to the corner she had laid all of her and Abby's belongings into.   
  
And what a corner it was. Not only was there an abundance of toys and various belongings she as well as various Weasleys and other well wishers had bought for Abby; there were her books, which had been previously stored beneath her bed as well as a fair few stuck in her portion of the closet. She wasn't quite sure which amounted to more, Abby's toys, or her books. Despite that, she did have a fair idea which weighed more.   
  
Cursing softly as she checked her watch, less than half an hour until they had planned to leave. Pulling her wand from her sleeve, which Hermione, even after all this time living in the muggle world, still kept on her person, she began to shrink their belongings into two manageable suitcases, with a third quickly filled with clothing and other necessities, the contents of all three having been shrunk quite a bit.   
  
Nodding at her work which had turned into three fairly neat looking suitcases, all of which sat on her bed neatly shrunk to comfortably fit into her coat pocket, she went in search of her old cat, Crookshanks. Though he was getting older, he was still a fairly young cat, and usually lurked around, looking for food around breakfast time, especially morsels that Abby would drop intentionally into his waiting paw.   
  
She sighed softly as she headed out of the room in search of the cat. Today would certainly be an interesting day.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape sighed softly as he shut the door to one of the rooms in his manor. He was silently surprised by how many people had showed up to his letter. Already there were more than ten and it was still well before noon. He headed back to the front room of the house, where he had been waiting for arrivals all morning.   
  
Already several of his old students and colleagues had arrived, including Remus Lupin, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, and to his displeasure Sybil Treelawney and Neville Longbottom. Along with them were several other Order members, including Tonks and Hestia Jones, as well as the one time auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
  
Lowering himself onto one of the sofa's in his den that was quite atrociously covered in various displays that resulted from someone's hunting, he reached for his firewhiskey. As much as he had hoped for this to work, it was at least slightly unnerving. Most of the people here were very wanted by the Dark Lord and his followers. If any of his Death Eater 'colleagues' were to find out about whom he was housing not only would his guests be in severe danger, so would he.   
  
But then again, he was no stranger to putting himself in harms way. He had done so countless times before Voldemort's victory, in both his first and second rising. And each time, it had been for the very 'cause' as he still fought for. Damnable ideal really, world peace. If Voldemort wasn't threatening it, someone else soon would be.   
  
Alas, that was not his decision to make. He was simply carrying on his mentor's work in the shred of hope that the very same man could take up his struggle once again.   
  
~*~  
  
The walk up the long pathway to the Snape residence was a solemn one between Molly, Ginny, Charlie, Fred, and Hermione, while Abby managed to chatter on about anything that came to mind. The well-trodden pathway meandered between large, overgrown willow trees that had undoubtedly stood on the land for as many years as the ancient Snape manor had, if not perhaps longer. The long branches created something of an archway up to the door, shrouding all light from touching the ground where they walked, despite it being midday with the sun at the height of its cycle.  
  
Upon reaching the door, the party glanced at one another, sharing a silent agreement that this was what they all chose. It had taken Fred some convincing, but he had decided to come. This was their cause, and they had agreed to fight for it in the beginning, each had all continued to fight in the Final Battle, and each would continue now. Fred reached out, gently tapping the metal knocker against the heavy mahogany wood of the door way, releasing a resounding boom. Even Abby's incessant talk ceased with the sound.   
  
After a good few moments of unnerving silence, the large door slowly swung open, leaving only a very minute and elderly house-elf. After motioning them in, it silently led them through a rather elaborately decorated hallway with various doors and hallways leading off of it.   
  
"Master Severus, Mabby brings more visitors, sir," the house-elf muttered quickly before scurrying off to another room. Severus stood up to greet the group, nodding slightly as he saw them.   
  
Extending a hand, he simply said: "Molly," as both shook hands in a solemn sort of agreement of their cause. He then glanced at Ginny, Fred and Charlie in turn, barely nodding at them with a slight sort of acknowledgment. However, when he saw Hermione holding the small child who had seemed to know to quiet sufficiently, he paused slightly.   
  
"Miss Granger," he said softly, eyes not moving from her, except when they moved to Abby, who buried her face into her mother's shoulder, peaking out at the dark man addressing her mother.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said lightly.  
  
"I hadn't realized you were - you were living with the Weasleys," he said softly. She only gave a small nod, before Severus cleared his throat slightly. "I'll show you all to your rooms."  
  
They were quickly led up a few flights of stairs and through more corridors and hallways. Everything in the building screamed of pureblood riches. The slightly Victorian style of decor within large rooms and grand spaces gave the entire place a sort of cold demeanour. Pictures lined hallways, from the look of things the majority were Snapes.   
  
Finally, after several sets of stairs and passages, they came to a hall. From the looks of things, it was one of the brighter places, for there were several windows that allowed light in. Only one side held doorways, each a fair space away from the next and each as grand as the one before it.   
  
  
  
Hermione followed towards the rear of the group, watching silently. The simple decorations that adorned the walls were of amazing quality, yet still so cold. The intimidating look of even the brightest hallway in the manor still seemed to overtake a person. She could feel Abby holding onto her more tightly than she would of normally done, and even Molly and Ginny were sticking closer to Fred and Charlie than they usually did.   
  
She avoided looking at her ex-Professor. It had been hard enough when their eyes had met for the moment when they first saw each other. The fleeting disbelief in his eyes told her she had done her job well. He hadn't known she had found a way throughout the final battles and the days following. She could only imagine the death tolls; fellow classmates, teachers, elders, everyone. She didn't want to know how many had fallen in those days. He had thought she was one of them, and she was glad he had. It had been protection, for all others to think she and her daughter had perished.   
  
"Misters Weasley, your rooms," Severus said, motioning to two doors, both near to one another. He then showed both Ginny and Molly their rooms, next to one another and two doors down from Fred and Charlie's. "Dinner will be at six. Everyone is to gather then. I'll leave you too unpack."  
  
The group left, leaving only Hermione and Abby standing near Severus.  
  
"Professor.." Hermione said softly, unsure.  
  
"I have a room downstairs. It's conjoined to a smaller room you can use for your daughter," he said simply.   
  
She gave only a small nod, saying softly "Thank you."  
  
Severus nodded, leading the way to a corner of the house. "Your rooms are there. Around the corner is a small library you may use if you wish. I assume you didn't have many resources in muggle London?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "No, I didn't. I mostly used my books I had from before and muggle books." After a small pause she looked back at him with a faint trace of a smile, "Thank you, for letting me use your library."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," he said, nodding and turning to leave, but not before giving her one last look, as if he had to ensure she was really there, and then he was gone, leaving Hermione to watch him leave.  
  
~*~  
  
To my Reviewers;  
  
Nocturnus: Hermione joining the resistance is something I think she would do, and since it didn't put her family in any more risk than it already was in, I doubt she would have talked herself out of it. More will be revealed in the story later. Draco, however, I haven't gone into the motives behind his character, yet. I plan to in the upcoming chapters. I will do that for most of the characters. I know it's quite a jump from canon Draco, but it has been a few years, and even if the circumstances hadn't been as trying as the ones in this story, a person would change. Thank you for the review!  
  
Gelsey Greeneyes: No, not telling who's Abby's father yet. It'll come though, in the next few chapters. Any guesses?  
  
Kittypilla: Thanks!  
  
Crookshanks Girl: Thank you very much! I was hoping that the dark overcoming light wouldn't be too cliched or anything. Glad you like it!  
  
deborahfr: Yes, I'm afraid Harry is dead, at least mostly. Other than that, you'll have to read to find out!  
  
Distinct Vagueness: Yes, you will find out more about Draco in the upcoming chapters, though I can't promise too much in the next chapter. Thanks for the review! 


	4. Pictures of the Past

Disclaimer: None of what you recognize is mine. Abby is my creation, as if the plot (although many other fics I've read have been inspiration) and even those all are in a world I don't own. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and all other corporations that are the Harry Potter Empire. 

A.N. I'm very sorry this took me so long to put out. It was fairly hard to write because of the amount of background information I put into it. I also wasn't as motivated as I was before, which may have been part of it. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It should explain some things. I hope you enjoy, and please review and give your honest opinion. 

Chapter Four

Pictures of the Past

Severus Snape was a self proclaimed idiot. Either that or he was loosing his mind. He wasn't quite sure which scenario was more appealing. Whichever way he justified it, he had leant use of his private, perfected, methodically organized library to a student. No, correct that, an ex-student. An ex-student who would no doubt allow her daughter access in, the daughter whom would get her grubby little fingers into everything. Maybe the crazy part was that a very small (and increasingly annoying) part of him was saying he'd enjoy their company in his library and he knew it. Ah, so he was delusional. 

Interrupting his internal diatribe with a cup of strong coffee, for it was too early at little later than noon for large consumptions of alcohol, he headed into the very library that was the source of his musings. Picking up a rather dusty version of Ars Alchema, he took a seat and opened to somewhere in the middle. 

Somewhere about a third of the way down the page, he realized his mind was not going to co-operate. Why was he so surprised that she was here? Granted, he, along with everyone he had spoken to about it, had thought she was dead, and those who had known about the child had though the same fate had been bestowed upon her as well. But she was here. 

And Draco would be as well. Ah, there was that tell-tale beginning of a migraine. Placing the book aside, he stood and swept out of the library. 

He really needed to talk to Draco. 

~*~

As had been expected, everyone was in the dining area promptly at six, however the host was absent, not that the large group was paying a lot of attention to who wasn't there, but rather who was. Hermione had been through an exhausting series of 'Hello, how are you?'s and 'It's so nice to see you again, how have you been?'s.

Yes, even she would admit it had been terribly nice to see everyone again, especially old friends and teachers, like Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom. Although how Neville had gotten through the front door without Professor Snape hexing him into oblivion Hermione really didn't know. Neville himself had grown up quite a bit, though he was as awkward as he had ever been, shattering a wine glass he had been drinking from when he dropped it. She had been even more surprised to see Professor McGonagall, who had insisted she start calling her Minerva. Ecstatic as she had been to see her old transfiguration teacher, she was equally as surprised as to the state she was in. 

Minerva McGonagall seemed much smaller now then she ever had in the past. The war had definitely taken a harsh effect on her. Her face more creased and step less sure than is had even been before. The final battle had left her worse off than most, several curses having hit her. Hermione had heard she had spent two months in a make-shift hospital and even that had left her worse off then most; she had never quite recovered. Everyone seemed exhausted, but that didn't stop them from all cooing over Abby, who giggled delightedly at the attention. 

"So this is your daughter?" Hermione turned around, only to see Draco Malfoy, arms crossed over his chest and brow raised sceptically at the child. 

"Yes, this is Abby," she said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. 

"Father thought she died in the final battle, you know. Actually, neither of us quite thought either of you would have survived, odds were against you, after all. Some Death Eaters do have something of a personal vendetta against Mudbloods. He'd be quite intrigued to know she was living hear, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want Draco?"

"Is it a crime to want to see ones half sister?" Growling slightly, Hermione turned on her heel and left the room, a very confused Abby in her arms while Draco stood, smirking in her wake. 

~*~

"What the hell was that?"

"Uncle, Uncle, don't worry. It was nothing, just a little old house rivalries that still linger." Draco was lounging in one of Severus' large chairs, feet propped up on the coffee table, and swirling the red wine around in his glass with a bored looking smirk. 

"Hardly," snarled the older man, leaning against the large stone fireplace with a fixed glare at the younger man. "She probably thinks you're serious about throwing her, or her child, to the proverbial lion."

"Then let her. A good dose of fear is healthy."

"Not when we're already balancing precariously on the wills of the people in this house! The last thing we need is to be discovered due to one of our own doing something careless because of your poorly executed threats!"

"Then, dear Uncle, we lie and say we rounded them up for a feast, so to say. The proverbial lion and his master would enjoy that, wouldn't you say? All we have to do is bend to the whims of the winds and we'll be home free."

"Firstly, that is not what I'm here to do, and if you are, I suggest you leave. Secondly, the Dark Lord wouldn't fall for it anyways. Surely you haven't forgotten the last person who decided to surprise him with a gift, have you?" When Draco paled ever so slightly, he nodded. "I thought as much. I know you didn't want her here Draco, but I could hardly send her away."

"And, pray tell, why not?"

"You're not that naive Draco. If she leaves, how many else do you think will leave with her? All the Weasleys, certainly, along with probably Minerva and several others. As soon as people knew she wasn't allowed in, she'd get the pity vote, and we'd be, at very least, short handed." Severus sighed, finally resigning himself to take a seat.

"My father would kill her, you know. He tried once." Severus sighed softly. 

"That was in your sixth year, Draco. There was nothing to have been done. It's in the past, you need to move on. She seems to have."

"I have moved on!"

"Then it's hardly a big deal that's she is here."

"I'm going to bed," Draco snarled, getting up and stocking off, leaving Severus sitting quite alone.

~*~

Why did he have to be here? The one person she really didn't want to see. She would have taken on ten Severus Snape's if she could have avoided seeing him, the blatant reminder of what she had spent two years getting away from, two years ensuring that she could live in peace with Abby, who was already reminder enough, without having to look into the eyes that were so similar. 

As much as she had struggled with keeping her mind away from what had occurred in her sixth year, it was so hard not to drift back, to not allow the occurrences of that year to resurface. Her sixth year was when was when Voldemort had been on a steady rise, and had made his presence known. The stories in the Daily Profit proved that quite readily, and even with that, they had all gone to Hogsmeade as carefree as they had ever gone. 

She closed her eyes, getting up off the bed, doubting if she'd be able to sleep anyways. She had managed to put away the majority of their belongings, including finding room for a small chest in the bedside table for a few more personal items, securing it with several charms and wards. Removing it now took longer than she perhaps wished it had due to that, but she didn't want anyone to find it, especially Abby. Bringing the small, wooden box back to her bed, she sat cross-legged with it in front of her, taking a breath before she allowed herself to open it. 

Laying the pictures in front of her on the bed, she reached for the one closest. Her, Harry, and Ron. It had been awhile since she had cried over the sight of their trio, but she was getting dangerously close at the moment. She was the only third that was still free. Harry had died at Voldemort's hand in the final battle, while Ron had been taken into captivity shortly after, and she hadn't seen him since, nor did she know what had become of him, though the stories she had heard gave her the indication that she perhaps didn't want to. The final battle had turned into a lot more than they had prepared for. They couldn't have. Voldemort's strength had surprised them all, taking out many of their more experienced aurors and Order members, leaving the rest scrambling. It hadn't taken long for Harry to be separated from his protection. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening. Had they really expected a person so young to defend himself against Voldemort? To kill him?

If there was one thing she was glad of, it was that she hadn't seen it. She hadn't seen her best friend fall. She had, however, been helpless as her other best friend had been led off in between two cloaked Death Eaters as she was pulled in the opposite direction by Remus Lupin. 

Sighing softly and wiping her cheeks, she pulled out a small clipping from the box and unfolding the creased paper. The headline, which had been spotted and slightly smudged, read "Attack on Hogsmeade". She had been their weapon against Harry, symbolic of what Voldemort was capable of, and what he was willing to do. To try and break him and to try and scare the rest of them. She had been taken from Hogsmeade, from under the chaperones noses, and handed over to Lucius Malfoy, who had exploited the opportunity to its full extent in every way imaginable. 

It had only been two months after returning to Hogwarts that she had discovered she was pregnant. She found the first picture of her daughter, born slightly premature, but still healthy. She smiled slightly, it really was irrelevant how her daughter was conceived, for Abby was hers, not Lucius Malfoy's, or anyone else's. 

She had been in the custody of Death Eaters for nearly a month before Severus Snape had found her and taken her back to Hogwarts. She winced slightly at the recollection. Everything was different afterwards, even her best friends had changed in the month. Sure, they were still there, but they weren't the same towards her, nor was she the same towards them. 

Flipping threw a few more pictures, ones of her pregnant at various stages, or of Abby when she was young, along with a few of Harry and Ron during their seventh year, she started to cry. Curling herself into a small ball, she fell asleep amongst pictures of the past. 

A.N.

I want to say thank you to the following:

DistinctVagueness: Thanks so much. Actually, Snape did know about Abby, since Hermione gave birth while she was still in school. He's more surprised that they're alive than anything else. Thanks again for the review! I love hearing from the people who's stuff I read before I decided to write.

Secret Agent Smut Girl: Thanks for the review. As for the plan, well, you'll see. 

deborahfr: I hope you're not disappointed to the history that was revealed in the chapter. I love hearing your theories, so if you have anymore, please tell me! Also, in reference to the 'half-blood' part, I think I created more confusion. I was considering it as Hermione being the muggle part (in the same way Lily was the muggle part that caused Harry to be halfblooded), and therefore making Abby's father a wizard. Thanks for the review! 


	5. Scheming and Sneering

Disclaimer: It's not mine. J.K. is a genius and I'm simply a hopeful pantomime. 

A.N.: The next chapter, finally posted. I hope you like it, writing it took my quite awhile. If it seems like the action is taking quite awhile to get going, I agree, and I'm doing my best to get it going quicker. It's just not co-operating all that well. 

Chapter Five

Scheming and Sneering

A careful driver is one who looks in both directions when he passes a red light.

~ Ralph Marterie

~*~

Two weeks had passed for everyone in the Snape manor, leaving them all to try and find a slightly uncomfortable day to day routine. They hadn't yet come to a solid decision on what they were aiming for nor what their first project should be, or even really had their first meeting to get any closer. Hermione had caught up with everyone in the house, except for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, whom were rarely around and when they were, were speaking only to each other. She hadn't spoken to Sybil Treelawney either, though she wasn't all that upset over that. 

Hermione hadn't been that sociable to the other houseguests, even though she had caught up with the majority of those residing in the house. She hadn't been overly interested in spending much more time then needed with most. Ginny, however, had been much more gregarious. She had spent the entire time fluttering from one person to another, half the time trying to drag Abby and Hermione with her, although Abby was a great deal easier to convince. 

In fact, Ginny had offered to watch Abby today, on the premise to give Hermione a break, and so that Ginny could socialize Abby with everyone else. She had been quite adamant that Hermione would make her a hermit in the house if she didn't help her "make friends". Hermione didn't mind Abby spending time with Ginny. In truth, she enjoyed the time off, allowing her to do the things she loved. Like read. 

She had spent a great deal of time in the manor's library, mostly renewing her knowledge of all things magical, the years away from it all had made her knowledge a little rusty.

None of the other houseguests had made so much as an appearance in the library, be it because they had no interest or because they hadn't been given approval from the Professor she wasn't quite sure, but she was glad for it. The lack of interruptions had allowed her to get back up to the level she had been at when she had been in seventh year and ready for her newts, not that she had ever gotten to actually take them. 

Today however, it was slightly different. No one was bothering her, not because of lack of interest, but because everyone had been up until morning. Fred had decided they had got a hold of enough fire whiskey and butter beer to finally celebrate the Order reforming. She had managed to get out of the 'party' early, dragging a sleepy Abby off to bed. Since Ginny had promised to watch her when she woke up, Hermione now had the entire morning to herself. Everyone else would be asleep until well past noon, and for Ginny's sake, she hoped that included Abby. 

She settled herself comfortably in one of the chairs, loosing herself in a book, one about obscure charms and wand work. It was only approaching about 8:30 in the morning when there was a soft noise of a door in the far end of the library which Hermione didn't seem to notice. What did get her attention was the soft "Good morning Miss. Granger," that came from above her right ear. 

Turning quickly, she looked up. "Professor? I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here, I could leave..."

"Don't be silly. I gave you permission to be in here, did I not?"

"Yes, professor," she said rather meekly. Why her old teacher always did this to her was really beyond her. She had faced much worse than the strict man and spat in their face (more literally than not, come to think of it), and yet with him she felt like a child. 

"And don't call me Professor. I'm no longer one, so it's quite inane to continue with the title. I would have thought you would have figured that out." His sneer was still there, but it was slightly subdued by something. 

"Of course, sir, my apologies. What should I call you if I'm not to call you by a title?"

"My name, perhaps?"

"Severus?"

"Very good, Miss Granger."

"It would only be polite for you to use my given name as well."

Severus sighed, before conceding. "Fine, Hermione. Now, may I get to my reading or is there anything else?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, surprised at his forwardness in the situation. Perhaps he hadn't changed as much as she had thought. Or hoped. He could run into a wall and blame the wall for walking into him. She almost chuckled at that thought, though the appraising glare he was giving her seemed to stem that response quickly. 

"No sir, there's nothing else."

Giving a simple nod, Severus walked to the other side of the library, picking up a book and quickly managed to immerse himself in it, not giving the young woman sitting across from him another look. 

Yes, he was quite the same as he had been at Hogwarts. Except now he couldn't remove house points. With that thought making her smile, Hermione went back to her book. 

~*~

Draco settled to his knees, kissing the Dark Lord's hem, before standing, head still bowed respectfully. 

"My Lord," he said as he backed away. This motion was repeated by the others standing in the brightly-lit room. If one thing had changed since Dumbledore's fall, it was certainly the accommodations. Voldemort had taken over the ministry's buildings, Hogwarts, several homes, and many of the more upper class meeting halls and such, like this one. It was a grand hall where they now stood, the ceiling decoration with elaborate mural, while the floor shone as the chandelier light reflected off of it gently. Draco smirked, wondering absently how long it had taken the servants to clean it from their last night of enjoyment. 

This, however, was purely business. His colleagues, who had long ago relinquished their Death Eater robe and mask, along with the name, stood around the Dark Lord in a rather assembled circle, though one that didn't demonstrate their true numbers in the least. Only about a fifth of their 'inner circle' was here. Several of the older members, Avery, McNair, his father even, along with several of the newer generation, Zabini, Patrick Parkinson, Pansy's younger brother, and even former Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, to name a few. 

These members were mostly in charge of knowing what was going on around the Dark Lord's so aptly named 'Domain'. Few of the members here did much of their own dirty work, with the exception of the older generation and a scant few of the newer one. The older members simply enjoyed it too much to give up, and the younger, well, they were just sick fucks in his opinion, not to say he hadn't joined them on occasion. 

"Ahh, it is good to see you all. What news is there?"

This was the part that Draco tuned out slightly. Most of the news was redundant tripe that the Dark Lord could care less for, but it did saturate his thirst for news enough that he didn't lash out most painfully at his loyal followers. Nothing new was really brought up, at least not until the Lord got to Abbot. 

"And what news do you have?"

"M'Lord," she murmured, kneeling subjectively before him, "I have heard word of stirrings of the forbidden name among servants. Something, Lord, has given them hope once again. They speak as if he returns."

"Is it just ramblings then?"

"No, Lord. It is more than that. It is almost prophetic in tone. They speak of it as if it is written, perhaps not in stone, but in works of a prophet from times past. Lord, they speak as if it was fate."

"Then it is only speculation?"

"Yes, Lord."

Voldemort nodded slightly, considering. Finally, he looked to all his followers. "Keep an eye out. Punish those who speak the forbidden name, or even those who wish to speak of him. Make them know that no hope will find them, and certainly none in him. I expect more news next time we meet. Dismissed."

~*~

The first meeting of the newly re-established order had been scheduled for that night, and Ginny was more than excited. She had always been 'too young' for the order, and now she would be included. She had always been excluded and told it wasn't her business. Now she would know what was going on, have a say. Now she would be treated like all of them should have been treated while at school. The war effected them all, and now they could effect it. 

She quickly dressed; sticking her tongue out at her mirror and smirking at the piercing that sat there, newly acquired. She was still fairly swollen, but she still quite liked it. At least her mother didn't know about that one. Pulling her multi-coloured hair back, she grabbed a muggle sweater and headed for the Snape dining room. 

Oh, this should be fun. At least it would be the first time she'd see Snape since she got there. Maybe he'd only show up for meetings. That would be nice. 

~*~

So she was late. Again. Sighing and shifting Abby from one hip to the other, Hermione hurried down to the meeting place. She knew she probably shouldn't be taking Abby to the meeting, but she wasn't leaving her with a house elf. Not after Kreacher at Grimmauld place.

Entering the room in a flurry of robes and hair, she quickly took her seat muttering apologies to the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to accept it and ready themselves to continue with the meeting, except for Severus. He sat, brow raised at the child squirming in her arms, her rather tangled appearance, as well as her apologetic smile.

"Got lost, did we, Miss Granger?"

"So it would seem, Professor."

Sneering, he hissed, "I thought you agreed not to call me by a faulty title, or has your memory been jumbled as badly as your appearance?"

"Only as badly as yours, since you agreed to use my given name also."

Scowling, he muttered something along the lines of "Fine, Hermione, it wouldn't be too much trouble for you please get settled so we can continue after being so rudely interrupted, would it? Hmm?"

The beginning of the meeting continued much as she had expected it to, with Severus glaring occasionally and her rolling her eyes back, all the while Abby crawling boredly on her lap as the other members discussed what had happened the past two weeks they had been there. 

"What should be our first step?" That was Minerva, whom Hermione could only guess was trying to distract her and Severus from the rivalry that had already started. 

"Logic would suggest first we need to build up numbers and intelligence, and then devise what our first mission would be," Severus sneered. That man could put a condescending tone on anything. 

"Obviously, Snape, really. But we still need to assign jobs, do we not?" Ah, so Remus had thrown in his two cents as well. 

"I believe, Wolf, we were just getting to that? Firstly, we should divide into divisions and work from there. We will need a group to concern themselves with information, another for devising tactical measures we can take against Voldemort, and a final group to worry about getting more members and keeping ourselves secret from him."

"And who's to do what?" Minerva asked, but it had certainly been on everyone's mind.

Severus sighed, but continued, "I, along with Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger, Hestia Jones, Miss Weasley and Minerva will work with intelligence. For tactical measures, I think both Messer's Weasley, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Lupin would work best. That just leaves secrecy and recruitment to Miss Patil, Molly, Miss Lovegood, Sibyll and Mr. Longbottom. Is that sufficient?"

"Wait, Malfoy's in this? He's a Death Eater!"

"Very good, Miss Patil, but he's also a valuable source of information and you would do well to remember that," Severus sneered dangerously. Padma sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "Good. Does anyone have any problems with the assignments?"

No one spoke, and so Severus continued. "Very well then. I will be the leader of the information team, Kingsley, you shall lead the tactical team, and Molly, will you please lead the secrecy and recruitment team?" At their nods, he stood. "Then that is all for tonight."

He quickly left the room, leaving everyone else in the room looking at each other, slightly surprised by how fast that went, and how little input they each had had. Shrugging, they started to filter out of the room. 

~*~

A.N.

Thanks for reading. 

Also, I'd just like to say I hope this flows well and makes sense. I can correct the majority of my grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes myself, but flow and logicality of my writing is a little harder to fix myself. Since I don't have a beta, I do the best I can, usually editing until I'm happy with how it goes, but I'm sure I miss things, so if you see anything, please let me know. Thanks. 

Thanks for reviewing to the following:

DistinctVagueness: Thanks for the review. Yes, I do plan on having Ron more included in the story. There were several characters who were captured in the 'final battle', and I hope to get to that part soon. I'm not sure how soon we'll see Ron, but we will be hearing of him fairly soon. 

deborahfr: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the balance. Writing in a post-war makes it a lot harder to plan where everyone is and how they've changed, but it also makes it a lot of fun to be able to reveal piece by piece. 

influenze1918: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're happy that Sevvy isn't the dad. I agree that there has been quite a few with him as a father to Hermione's baby. I don't think I've read of one where Lucius was the father, but there's probably a few out there. :)

And thanks to: sweetbabe, Raclswt, Shocker, Redd7.


End file.
